


Heels

by colfhummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Crossdressing, High Heels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfhummel/pseuds/colfhummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine really has a thing for Kurt’s Lady Gaga heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kris for beta reading! <3

It’s a lazy Sunday when Kurt decides to go through his boxes of self-sewn costumes he’d made back in high school. ****

His lips curve into a smile when he finds his ‘Single Ladies’ leotard - one of the very first costumes he’d ever made. He still remembers how he’d spent days in his room, neck aching from being crouched in front of the sewing machine for hours and eyes burning from concentrating so hard to not mess it up, to make it perfect.

“Honey, do you want some tea?”

Kurt looks up from where he’s kneeling on the floor of their bedroom. “Oh, thanks, yeah.”

Blaine raises his eyebrow, stepping closer. “What are you doing?” He bends down, observing the sequinned fabric in Kurt’s hands. “Are we...roleplaying today?”

Kurt snorts and shakes his head, looking up at Blaine with a fond smile. “I’m just going through my old costumes and clothes I’ve made in high school. Today felt like going on a little trip down memory lane, you know?”

“Oh well,” Blaine says, kneeling down next to Kurt and placing a hand on his back. “You know reminiscing the good old days could also result in-”

“I know what you want to say, pervert,” Kurt cuts him off with a judging look.

Blaine grins, scrunching his nose as he leans in to press a quick kiss on Kurt’s cheek.

“I probably don’t even fit into this anymore, anyway,” Kurt murmurs, running his thumb run over the sequins, stomach fluttering at the memory of him, Tina and Brittany dancing in his room. He still remembers how free and powerful he’d felt the second he’d put on the leotard and had started to dance. There, in the safety of his basement, together with his friends, he’d felt unstoppable and confident. So very unlike from the scared little boy he’d actually been.

“You don’t know until you try,” Blaine says, lips curved into a smile. “Also, I wouldn’t exactly complain about that leotard being all snug on you, squeezing you on all the right places…”

Kurt groans and rolls his eyes, huffing out a laugh. “You’re unbelievable, you know that?” He places the leotard onto the floor next to him, reaching into the box to pull out something else.

“Oh gosh, look at these,” Kurt says as he holds up one of his Gaga heels, the dozen of turquoise rhinestones glimmering in the sunlight shining through their windows. Kurt remembers the hours he’d spent on just the heels alone until they were a perfect replica of what Lady Gaga had been wearing back then. “I wonder if I can still walk in them.”

Next to him, Blaine makes a little noise and when Kurt turns to look at him he can clearly see a faint blush starting to spread on his husband’s cheeks. “Put them on.”

“What?” Kurt asks, cocking an eyebrow.

Blaine blinks, clearing his throat and giving a little shrug. “Just- you know, I would like to know if you still have the same size so I know when I’m buying...you shoes. Someday.”

Kurt squints his eyes. “Why would I want you to buy me shoes, Blaine? I love you, but your taste in shoes is horrible.”

Blaine scoffs, staring at Kurt with an offended look. “Excuse me? I happen to have great taste in shoes, thank you.”

Kurt bites his lip, grinning. “If you say so.”

“So, will you try them on?” Blaine asks again, reaching into the box to pull out the other one. He looks at Kurt almost pleadingly, licking over his lips and breath audibly hitching a little in his chest as he waits for Kurt’s response.

Kurt swallows. “Um, well,” he looks down again in his lips, observing the shoe - the ten inch heel especially. Though he’d never admit it, Kurt is a little  worried about breaking his ankles,  and possibly his neck.

“Can I put them on for you?”

Kurt blinks at Blaine, whose face has now gotten even more flushed.

Giving a small sigh and rolling his eyes, Blaine eventually admits. “Okay, okay. This is a thing for me. Happy? I want you to get into these heels because it turns me on.”

Kurt just stares at him, a little shocked that after all these years, Blaine still manages to surprise him. “Me in high heels is a _thing_ for you?”

Blaine squirms, smiling sheepishly. “Well, to be honest...I’ve always envied women for being able to wear high heels. I mean, not that I’d want to wear them - even though they would’ve been sort of useful during my Napoleon complex phase in high school-”

“You still have a Napoleon complex, Blaine.”

Blaine just presses his lips together and glares at Kurt before he continues. “I mean, it would be awesome if _you_...could wear high heels. They look...sexy. And on you, especially so.”

Kurt’s mouth drops open. “Oh.”

Blaine bites his lip. “Well, the cat is out of the bag now, huh?”

“It definitely is,” Kurt says, mouth quirking into a small smile. “Wow, I really had no idea.” He runs his fingertip down the heel. “Even though…,” he looks at Blaine again, scrunching his face. “Now, in retrospect...it totally makes sense why you  looked down so much when I was dressed up as Snooki on that one Halloween.”

Blaine’s eyes widen a bit before he laughs. “Oh god, that costume was torture. In the best way possible.”

Kurt snorts, looking back down at the shoe in his hands. Something twists in his stomach. There’s a sudden breeze of excitement washing over him. “So...do you want to help me put them on?”

 

**

 

Blaine is kneeling in front of the bed, holding Kurt’s ankle with one hand as he uses the other to slide the heel over Kurt’s naked foot. He has to squeeze his toes a little to fit in, and the shoe weighs heavy on his foot.

But it doesn’t matter, not when Blaine’s looking at him like this. Still able to have him shiver with nothing more than a gaze.

After the second heel is on Kurt’s other foot as well, Blaine sits up, leaning down to cup Kurt’s face in his hands. He kisses him passionately, tongue slipping into Kurt’s parted lips and slowly pushing Kurt to lie back down onto the bed.

Kurt wraps his legs around Blaine’s waist, something he always does, even though this time, it’s a little bit difficult.

“Ouch,” Blaine hisses when Kurt accidentally stabs him in the hip with the pointed end of the heel.

“Sorry,” Kurt apologizes, grimacing. “It’s a lot more difficult to coordinate my legs with these ten pound things on my feet.”

Blaine chuckles. “It’s okay. Maybe we should...get rid off our clothes, what do you think? I feel like they’re sort of in the way right now.” He wriggles his eyebrows, making Kurt giggle.

“And here I thought I’d have time to organize and look through my old costumes,” Kurt remarks, amused.

Blaine grins. “Well to be fair, I was really just out to offer you a cup of tea. It’s not my fault you own so much fetish material.”

“Fetish material?” Kurt gasps. “Excuse me, I’ve made most of these when I was an  innocent and virginal high schooler, you pervert.”

Blaine laughs and sits back up. “Come on, let’s get you out of these,” he says, beginning to unbuckle Kurt’s belt.

 

**

 

It feels weird, to still be wearing a pair of shoes - heels let alone - while being completely naked otherwise. Kurt is used to wriggling his toes when Blaine kisses him in certain places. It’s just something he can’t help.

Right now, Blaine is kissing him in one of those certain places. Right underneath his belly button.

He doesn’t remain there for long though. Quickly, his lips begin to wander down before they’re peppering the inside of Kurt’s thighs, purposely avoiding Kurt’s hard cock.

“Blaine,” he gasps, bucking hips a little. “Come on. No teasing.”

“But teasing you is the funnest part.” Pressing his lips against the pale skin of Kurt’s thigh again, one of Blaine’s finger reaches down to brush over Kurt’s dry hole.

Inhaling sharply, Kurt closes his eyes, instantly pushing back against the soft touch. “Blaine,” he says through gritted teeth. “You don’t want me to kick you with these murder heels, trust me.”

Chuckling, Blaine places one last kiss on Kurt’s thigh and sits up to grab the bottle of lube from their nightstand. “Such a pushy little thing, aren’t we.”

“Shut up,” Kurt groans, propping himself up on his elbows. He spreads his legs further, the pointed heels of his shoes pressing into the mattress.

Blaine warms the lube up by rubbing his index and middle finger together before he reaches down, finding Kurt’s hole and circling it with a wet fingertip.

Kurt sighs, lids fluttering close as he relaxes completely, letting Blaine push his finger inside of him.

After a while of just lying lazily on the bed, moving their lips as Blaine takes all his time in fingering him - even though not really necessary - they part, both flushed and with blissful smiles plastered to their lips.

“Enough?” Kurt is the first to ask, voice barely above a whisper. Blaine licks his lips and goes in for another kiss, squeezing Kurt’s ass before pulling his finger out.

“Yes. Sorry, I just love doing this to you.”

“I know,” Kurt says amused before rolling back over to lie on his back, bringing his legs up and holding himself open.

“Fuck,” Blaine breathes, reaching for the lube again. “You’ll keep the heels on, right? Or do you want to take them off now?”

Kurt furrows his brows, his legs beginning to strain a little from keeping them high and spread apart. “Well, I’m not a fan of shoes in bed, but we’re doing this for you, so - yeah, I’m keeping them on.”

Blaine nods, biting his lip as he begins to slick himself up. Kurt follows with his eyes, his own cock throbbing as he watches how Blaine’s hand glides over his thick length. He knows Blaine is taking extra time to tease him, his eyes dark as he stares into Kurt’s. Almost challenging.

Then, thank god, Blaine is back on top of him. Seated right there between his spread legs, and Kurt doesn’t know what justifies his sudden and loud moan more: Blaine leaning down sucking on that _one_ spot on his neck or the head of Blaine’s cock beginning to push inside of him.

He just melts, falls open - like always. Kurt clings at Blaine’s back, his arms, burying his face into the crook of his husband’s neck. It’s always a little too much in the beginning. But in the best way possible.

Blaine quickly finds a rhythm, balls slapping against Kurt’s ass whenever he drives his hips forward.

“A-ah-”

“Fuck, look at you,” Blaine groans, sitting up and holding Kurt’s legs up as he fucks into him. Beads of sweat are beginning to form on his flushed forehead, and even Kurt can feel his own heart racing inside his chest.

Blaine pulls almost all the way out then, leaving only the head inside Kurt’s body. He grabs Kurt’s calf, staring at the heels for a moment with an odd fascinated look in his eyes.

Just when Kurt is about to complain about the lack of movement and attention directed at _him,_ Blaine looks back down at him, lips twitching into a smirk.

He slams his hips back, making Kurt squeal as he’s impaled by Blaine’s thick cock in one harsh thrust.

“Fuck,” he hisses, feeling his whole ass throb around Blaine’s cock inside him. “Ugh, again, come on-”

Blaine lets out a shaky little laugh and leans down, capturing Kurt’s lips in a sloppy kiss as he fucks into him at a fast pace, causing the mattress to squeak beneath them.

Then, he pulls away again, panting and looking just as ruffled as Kurt feels.

“Oh god,” Kurt breathes, throwing an arm over his forehead to hide his face.

“Yes, oh god indeed,” Blaine murmurs, holding Kurt’s legs up again and staring at the heels before pulling them over his shoulders. “You’re so sexy. So hot like this, you have no idea,” Blaine adds in a rough whisper, placing a soft kiss on the inside of Kurt’s calf.

Kurt replies with a soft sigh, ass throbbing around Blaine’s thick cock, desperately needing him to move.

Blaine does move then, draws his hips back before slamming back forward, making Kurt’s breath hitch in his chest and sparks erupt low in his belly that dart all the way up his spine.

Everything becomes a blur then, Kurt giving in as a mix of different sensations wash over him with every roll of Blaine’s hips. Blaine doesn’t let go of his legs once, keeping them up and hooked over his shoulders.

Just when Blaine leans down and kisses him again, tongue slipping easily past the soft seam of Kurt’s lips, Kurt feels himself reaching the edge. The heat that’s been building up slowly inside of him is on the verge of erupting, and Kurt can’t help but cry out loud when he wraps a hand around his cock, pumping it in time with Blaine’s thrusts.

He comes moments later, throwing his head back, ass clamping around Blaine’s cock as he spills all over his hand.

Blaine is panting into his ear, chanting praise and compliments as he almost bends Kurt in half, pounding into him with such force that Kurt fears for the resistibility of their bed. When he comes, Kurt cups Blaine’s face, their lips pressed against each other as Blaine fills him up with every pulse of his cock.

 

**

 

It’s only when Blaine lets go off Kurt’s legs and they fall back down onto the mattress, that Kurt notices just how much he’s cramped his feet inside the narrow shoes.

“I need to get them off,” he breathes, groaning as he props himself up.

Blaine stops him. “Can I?”

Despite being completely fucked - and blissed - out, Kurt can’t resist the impulse to roll his eyes. “Go ahead,” he says before slumping back down onto the mattress, his flushed chest rising and falling heavily.

“Ouch,” Kurt hisses once the shoes are off, wiggling his toes at the regained freedom. “I didn’t notice at first just how small they’ve become.”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine murmurs, gently taking one of Kurt’s foot in his hands and giving it a small squeeze. “Maybe...I can buy you a pair that fits? I mean-”

“ _Blaine._ ”

“I’m just saying,” Blaine says with a small shrug, shooting an impish grin at Kurt while he begins to give Kurt a foot massage. “My taste for shoes might suck in your opinion but that doesn’t have to apply to all types of footwear, you know.”

Kurt’s lips twitch into a smile and he closes his eyes, enjoying the gentle touches on his cramped feet. “Okay, but only if you get me a pair of Louboutins. Just like Carrie.”

Blaine chuckles, letting go of Kurt’s foot to lean down and kiss him. “Deal.”


End file.
